Dice Game
The Dice Game is a mini-game that appears in Devil May Cry 4. This game operates much like Chutes-and-Ladders, and consists of a dice, a statue known as "your other self", and different colored platforms for the statue to land on. Nero plays the Dice Game twice: first in [[Devil May Cry 4 walkthrough/M06|Mission 6: Resurrection]] and again in [[Devil May Cry 4 walkthrough/M19|Mission 19: The Successor]]. Dante bypasses the game in [[Devil May Cry 4 walkthrough/M16|Mission 16: Inferno]] by slicing the dice in two. Goals and Mechanics The Goal of the game is to move the "other self" to a designated place, either the last platform in the sequence or a special platform that teleports you to new areas. Moving is simple; just strike the dice with any sort of attack and it will roll, eventually landing on a number that signifies the number of platforms the statue will move. The path is always linear, with no branching points or dead ends. It is possible to land on a "chute" or a "ladder" platform and be shifted to a new section of the path, however; these interactions are scripted into the game, and the player cannot affect which direction the "other self" moves. Landing on certain colored platforms will cause the game to pause and present Nero with some kind of challenge to be completed before allowing him to continue on. Platforms There are different colored platforms in this game, each with their own effect on the game. Here are the meanings of the colors: *'White' - The "safe" platform. It does not trigger any special effects, and the game always starts with the statue on this type of platform. *'Red' - The "danger" platform; this platform spawns hazards or demons for you to fight. Kill all the demons, or survive the hazards (i.e. lasers) for a set amount of time to spawn a new dice. *'Yellow' - The "teleport" platform; this platform moves the statue forward or backwards along the path. These platforms are generally linked in pairs, such that landing on one platform teleports the statue to the partner platform. If the first platform was before the second, the statue will be moved forwards. If the first platform landed on is closer to the end than the second, the statue will be moved backwards. In Mission 19, all yellow platforms will teleport Nero's other self to the target platform, allowing him to proceed to the next area. *'Blue' - The "boon" platform; this color provides the player with Orbs, either by means of raining Red and Green Orbs or providing Treasure Chests to break open. ::*The treasure chests contain a different number of Orbs depending on which chest the player attacks. There is a pattern in which the chests must be attacked in order to obtain the maximum reward. Is essential to know this pattern since, especially on harder difficulties, the player only gets a limited number of attacks against them. Destroying all the chests can, but does not always, net the player a Gold Orb. *'Purple' - A "cursed" platform; this is simply a white platform that has a purple glyph overlaid on top of it. This functions much like a red platform by spawning demons to kill (usually a boss fight with Dagon occurs when the player reaches this platform). Note that this does not appear on Human Difficulty. Gameplay As Nero, you need to move the other self to the end of a linear path in Mission 6, and in Mission 19 the other self must reach a target platform, always the one in front of the portal to the next area, along a roughly circular path. Not only do the paths in Mission 19 get longer as Nero progresses, but they also progressively morph into a heart shape. Although Dante enters into the Dice Game on Mission 16, he "cheats" by slicing the dice before it activates the game. In doing so, different kinds of demons spawn, filling the area. In higher difficulties, the luck of the game decreases. The most noticeable negative effect is the dice skews towards numbers proceeding to red platforms. There are more red platforms on the board, some white platforms are replaced with purple "cursed" ones, and the number of attacks the player gets versus treasure chests spawned from blue platforms decreases. Also, the statue moves backwards if the number on the dice is greater than the number needed to reach the end of the path in Mission 06, although this rule does not apply in Human Difficulty. Getting a specific number With skill, the player can get whatever number they like in the Dice Game. Here are the steps: #Calculate the number of spaces to the platform you want. For example, a blue platform that is 3 spaces away. #Face the dice and be prepared to attack. The dice spins while waiting for you to attack it. The number that appears on top always follows a pattern (1-4-2-6-3-5). #Wait for the number you need to appear on top of the dice and use Snatch or Buster quickly. If you need 3, just wait for 3 to appear on top of the dice, then Snatch or Buster it. It doesn't really matter which one you choose, as long as you use the Devil Bringer to attack the dice, as any action done by the Devil Bringer will ensure that the number you used the technique on will be the one that's on top when the dice finally stops. Note: The Blue Rose is less useful here as the shot will take time to hit the dice and thus the number can change during that time period. Note 2: After attacking it with the Devil Bringer, you can shoot and slash the dice as much as you want, because when the dice falls, it'll still be the number that you Bustered or Snatched. The dice spins quickly, so proper timing is critical. If your reflexes are slow, or you have noticeable lag between your button press and the on-screen action, anticipate the number you want by trying to Buster or Snatch on the number in the sequence before your target number comes up. See also *Devil May Cry 4 Mission 06 *Devil May Cry 4 Mission 19 es:Juego de los dados Category:Gameplay